1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of a holder designed to hold a battery pack on an electronic device such as a portable telephone without any play.
2. Background of Related Art
FIGS. 9(a) to 9(c) show a conventional battery holder structure for portable telephones.
The portable telephone 1 includes a telephone body 2 and a battery pack 3 installed on a battery mount 4 of the telephone body 2. The telephone body 2 includes a casing 13 which has formed therein a chamber 15 within which a slidable hook 5 is disposed. The slidable hook 5 has, as shown in FIG. 9(b), formed thereon a tapered or wedge-shaped protrusion 7 and is spring-loaded by a coil spring 14. The battery mount 4 of the telephone body 2 has formed thereon a positioning protrusion 8 and a fixing claw 10. The battery pack 3 has fixing recesses 6 and 11 formed in ends thereof and a positioning recess 9 formed in the bottom thereof. The installation of the battery pack 1 on the telephone body 2 is accomplished by engaging the fixing claw 10 with the fixing recess 11, fitting the positioning protrusion 8 into the positioning recess 9, and engaging the slidable hook 5 with the fixing recess 6.
Any play of the battery pack 3 in a longitudinal direction is eliminated by minimizing clearances C (or D), E, and F between the positioning recess 9 and the positioning protrusion 8, between the fixing recess 11 and the fixing claw 10, and between the telephone body 2 and the battery pack 3. Any play of the battery pack in a horizontal direction is eliminated by minimizing a clearance G (or H) between the fixing claw 10 and the fixing recess 11.
In the battery holder structure as described above, stabilization in mounting the battery pack 3 on the telephone body 2 requires a high degree of management of dimensional accuracy of the clearances between the battery pack 3 and the telephone body 2. If the battery holder structure is made of a resin mold which may show a great variation in finished size, it is difficult to manage the clearances between the battery pack 3 and the telephone body 2. For example, it is difficult to eliminate longitudinal play J, as shown in FIG. 10(a), caused by the clearances between the battery pack 3 and the telephone body 2.
Additionally, a clearance I is provided between a bottom wall of the wedge-shaped protrusion 7 of the slidable hook 5 and a bottom wall of the fixing recess 6 for facilitating ease of insertion of the wedge-shaped protrusion 7 into the fixing recess 6. This results in play K of the battery pack 3 in a widthwise direction thereof.